The Rescue Pt 2
The Rescue Pt 2 DONT EDIT THANKS This is the second part of The Rescue, recapping for the first part, Wolfy and Chase was training when Ryder call them and ask to Chase talk with a scientist what he don´t was know it was a trap, Wolfy come to help, catch again by SG tricks, Wolfy is now coming to the Lab to rescue Chase. WC: You will get in there without any care? Wolfy: Yeah, he don´t want to catch me now, he´s playing with me he killed my parents and when i get my hands on him, he will not survive. WC: Don´t fight for revenge, fight for Justice. Wolfy: I´ll try. (He enter in the lab and he has remembered all his past.) Wolfy: GRRR...... WC: Calm down, you can fight controling yourself. Wolfy: You right. (He entered the main hall and saw Angel and Astrid and GS) Wolfy: So you has come to this? Angel: You don´t know anything. Wolfy: Shut up Angel, my fight is with Astrid. Angel: Make me! Astrid: I can deal with him alone Wolfy: I will not hold back because you're a girl, i´ll kill YOU! (Astrid has very scary inside, he never was seeing Wolfy that way) Astrid: Ok, so you lost your sense of hero? Wolfy: I never was a hero! Astrid: What? Wolfy: I´ll fight for the people who i care, and i never sayed i´m a hero, i don´t care if will be a pup or humam or anything, if this thing was doing something i think is wrong i´ll transform it on dust. Do you understand? you will be the first to see that. (Chase who was behind hearing that was very worried) WC: Hey!! Did you forgot what i´m saying on you head? Don´t use negative senses! Wolfy: Too late. WC: No!!!! (Wolfy eyes has become red, Astrid seeing that has very worried what Wolfy was about to do) Astrid: So let´s see who will win SG: I´m really waiting for this (Evil look) Wolfy Zon On Evil (I´ll call Wolfy (ZE): You will be the next SG. Astrid: Ok then (Transform) (think) That i´ll not end well. Astrid(Z): I´ll end this quickly. Wolfy(ZE): We will see about this (>:D) = (Wolfy was like a flash up Astrid and took a big punch on his chin before she could recover he began to give several punches in his belly, these punches were so strong that after a while Astrid began to spit blood) Astrid(Z): (spit blood), arg (pant pant) Wolfy(ZE): This is just the start, GET UP (take he foot and and he began to turn she into the air) Astrid(Z): Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Wolfy(ZE): Hehe it will come to be worst. (throws she against the wall) (Astrid has lost he trasformation, but Wolfy not has stopped, he give a lot of kicks on her belly) Astrid: Stop Ah.....Ahrrrg Wolfy(ZE): I will, but before that (he get he hand up) TRID THUNDER Astrid: AHHHHHHHHHH (think) Thunder nooooooo. (Astrid had tears in her eyes, she was pretty wounded) Astrid: Please,stop. Wolfy(ZE): End of the line for you. (Astrid has look on Wolfy´s hand and seeing him forming a Aura Sphere, her was just waiting he lauch it) Chase: Wolfy, Don´t do it. (Angel seeing her friend, has transformed and has come near Wolfy) Angel(Z): STOP NOWW!! (Wolfy, seeing she was very weak in that state, has give the Aura sphere directly on his belly) Angel: UF! (he fainted in the moment) Astrid: No! Wolfy(ZE): (sighs) Ok, i should kill you, but you don´t deserve it, you will live to know you are a week and poor thing. Astrid: (crying) What i have done it was just for my sister. (Wolfy has ignored she for some moments and has come to free Chase) Chase: Thanks, but you can´t be that evil. Wolfy(ZE): (Sighs) (Chase was transformed itself) Chase(Z): Ok SG you are arrested SG: Make me! Wolfy and Chase: If you want (The starting to charge a double Aura Sphere) SG: (scared) Ok ok i´m surrended. Chase(Z): That´s better and now... (put handcuffs on him) Wolfy, you will come? Wolfy(ZE): Sure! Astrid: Wait, and how about us? he took my sister. SG: You sister was died when she was born, i was fooled you to help me. Astrid: WHY YOU (run after him) Wolfy(ZE): (lauch a aura sphere on the ground) Astrid: What? Chase: Wolfy? Wolfy: Come near and you die here and now. (After the explosion a Computer Voice (VC) was say) VC: broken end security, self-destruction system activated in 5 minutes. Chase: Grr (Grr it´s a growl i think you guys know :P) Wolfy(ZE): Sorry hehe. Chase: Let´s get out of here (Wolfy take Angel) Wolfy(ZE): I need to do some questions. Chase(Z): Ok you will carry her because i can´t = Wolfy(ZE): Ok, let´s fly out of here (he shot a aura sphere on the ceiling) Astrid: Don´t leave me here Wolfy(ZE): Transform yourself to escape or not, good luck. Chase(Z): You will leave she to die? Wolfy(ZE): (sighs) FINE, come here before i change my mind Astrid: Thanks... i guess. VC: One minute for self destruction) Wolfy(ZE): Let´s get out of here (In the middle of the way chase was very tired to fly, Wolfy was fast to come to the lookout before lost control) Wolfy: Uff, that was close, everyone alright? All: Yeah Wolfy: Chase, get some rest, i´ll get a cage for these two.(SG already on a prison) (Wolfy has put Angel and Astrid in a cage and has coming to the lookout, the pups have see they) Marshall: Hey Wolfy, you come back, you rescued chase don´t you? Wolfy: Yeah. Rocky: That´s great, and who are these pups on a cage? Astrid and Angel: Hi! Wolfy: is just some guilty for hurt Chase. Skye: And why you don´t have put they on a prision? Wolfy: I need to do some questions before this. (think) And i can´t do this, only Chase. Rubble: Where´s Chase? Wolfy: Is sleeping, he was very tired, if someone (look to Skye) want to stay with him, this pup can. Skye: For what you are looking to me? Wolfy: For nothing. Zuma: Hey dude, These lady´s awe injuwed! Wolfy: I know, they do not deserve any care or medical atencion. Zuma: But dude... Wolfy: Zuma, they don´t are ladies. Zuma: But... Wolfy: No more buts Zuma, i´ll leave they inside to sleep. And when i wake up i want to see they there, understand? All: yeah (very bad) (Ryder was come) Ryder: Wolfy you did it? Wolfy: No Ryder, Chase and i did it (winks) Ryder: Congratulations you two. And who are these two? Wolfy: Just two pups who are guilty. Ryder: Are you seeing they are injured? Wolfy: (sighs) Yeah Ryder, they don´t deserve any care. Ryder: Wolfy go get some sleep, i´ll think about these two. Wolfy: Ok good night everyone. (At morning) Ryder: Wolfy wake up Wolfy: (yawn) Hi Ryder. Ryder: I've been thinking and found a job for Angel and Astrid, the Angel will help us with computer stuff, it's really good with electronic devices, and Astrid will be our new pup medic. Wolfy: No, you have to be kidding me, this can be worst? Ryder: And you have a shot today! Wolfy: NOO!!!! Ryder: But i have a good new for you, the Medic is with a cold. Wolfy: (sighs) Ryder: However, Astrid is a medic pup, he can give your shots for now. Wolfy:................... Astrid: Hey Wolfy, come here i have a shot ready (he pup pack is with a syringe) Wolfy: Not today, i´m out (run) Astrid: Hey, get back here, it´s not going to hurt!!! (think) You fight but when see a neddle run. Ryder and the Pups: (laughs) Chase: Hey Ryder, do you think Astrid will get him? Ryder: Well i don´t know. (They hear a Scream) Wolfy: Get back here, i´ll make a thunder on you Astrid: HELP. (The pups and Ryder laughed) END = = = = = = = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories